Violetta Castillo
Violetta Castillo is a talented 19 year old daughter. She's a bright girl, full of life, but it is overprotected by her father, Germán Castillo. At the beginning of the series, she did not know his talent and passion for music. She has a unique voice, a legacy of his mother. From her father she inherited a love of books and a higher intelligence. Violetta is spontaneous and sincere, and she says what she thinks. She's just trying to find his own place in the world. When she returned to her hometown of Buenos Aires in Argentina, she began taking private piano lessons at Studio 21 with now known as Studio One Beat a very prestigious school of music. In the studio, she discovered a passion for music at first Violetta friends thought she was very shy and timid, but later they discovered his true personality. Having discovered a passion for music and found his place in this world, Violetta is now facing new challenges at Studio 21. In this new season, viewers will see Violetta more optimistic and confident determined to prosper stage with his friends. However, Violetta life is not so simple. Her father, Germán continues to follow her wherever she went. He becomes more overprotective. Violetta will also be wary of Ludmila, who will do everything in her power to shadow her. As she walked, it began to rain, she had slipped out of the house after yelling at her stood near a tree and was about to run as current, she slipped and boy named Tomas caught they fell instantly in love with each other, but their relationship would not work if they decided to remain friends. Later, she fell for a boy named Leon The two were dating and break several times, and after Diego arrived, they began to fight more; but in the final two season, they got back together. His best friends are Francesca Caviglia , Camila Torres and Maxi Ponte. Her main enemy in the studio is Ludmila Ferro, who always tries to do harm and ruin Violetta's life, because she thinks she "stole" his place in Studio One Beat. Violetta is interpreted by Martina Stoessel. Personality Violetta is the main character of the series. Violetta is a talented girl, shy and reserved, who entrusts her secrets to her diary, aged 17 (in the first episode 16) during season 1 and 18 in season 2. She has a beautiful voice, inherited from her mother "Maria", a famous singer who died when she was on tour, while Violetta was still a child, five years of age. From her father, she takes great intelligence and love of books. Character History 'Season 1' When she arrives in Buenos Aires, it falls on the charm of a boy named Tomás. She discovers the studio 21 fabulous music school. She managed to convince his father to take him piano lessons at this school. It accepts and there, Violetta meets Leon, former boyfriend Ludmila (this will give him his first kiss). It also meets Francesca, Camilla ... She meets Angie, his new special teacher but which is actually his aunt and a music teacher at the Studio. It will eventually return to Studio 21 through Ramallo. Later she will come out with Leon but will eventually break up with her because Violetta is in love with Tomas. She will participate in the contest Youmix and finish second behind Federico. Finally, his father learns that she is the Studio and is very angry against it. Towards the end of the season, Violetta will leave for Qatar because his father wants away from the studio and Angie. In episode 80, her father realizes that she can not live without music and decided to bring the show and stay in Buenos Aires. 'Season 2 ' In the second season, the holidays are over and Violetta and other students of the Studio have become popular due to Youmix. Because of the departure of Tomas, Violetta goes she is in love with Leon and they start re-dating. It also meets Diego, a pretentious guy. When Leon and separate, Violetta approaches Diego and she ends up having feelings for him. Soon after, she became the star of Youmix in part because his father with money problems. Because of this, it has to have voice problems extinction at the end of the first part. In episode 40, she starts dating Diego. She finally gave up Youmix when she recovers her voice and her father gets his money. Later, she discovered, thanks to Leon, Diego and Ludmila they devised a plan against her to turn the Studio. She does not trust in Diego and will return with Leon in episode 79. They are finally going to kiss in the episode 80 and share with the students of Studio touring internationally. 'Season 3 ' In Season 3, Violetta saw the perfect love with Leon and she is very happy to be on tour. But the students go and the last year at Studio begins. She meets Alex, a new student, and it can help to integrate the Studio. Because of him and Gery, Violetta and Leon will eventually break. Still in love with him, Violetta masquerades as Roxy to try to stay close to him. The problem is that Leon falls for Roxy and Violetta must embody the two characters in a studio show. After the show, Violetta decides not embody Roxy but eventually accepted a last appointment with Leon. During this one, Leon confesses his love to Roxy and kisses, discovering as Violetta disguise. She will leave You-Mix made because of they drop the studio when they most need them. Relationships Family Germán Castillo Father Germán and Violetta have a normal father-daughter relationship: They fight, feel bad about it and do it again. Initially, Germán did not want to go to the studio Violetta Violetta so was forced to lie about it. Germán also necessary to realize that Violett grew and needed to let her freedom, or it could simply lose his. As the series progresses, they begin to be more open with each other and Germán Violetta seems to give a little more freedom. Ludmila Ferro Adopted sister/Close friend/Enemy (earlier) ''' Ludmila and Violetta were enemies, since the day Violetta set foot in the studio.Ludmila felt threatened by the talent of Violetta and was afraid of losing his place. This caused Ludmila to do something she could to prevent this. In season 2, Ludmila seems like a new person and is eco Violetta. But in reality, it was just an act. Ludmila subsequently becomes more enjoyable to both Federico Violetta arrives back at the studio, but it's still the same old Ludmila everyone knows and hates. In season three, the father of Violetta, Germán, falls for the mother Ludmila, Priscila and asks parents to marry, which means that Violetta and Ludmila become stepsisters. Later, Ludmila reveals that she is actually a nice person and she really loves Violetta, and they later become friends. María Saramego '''Mother Violetta's mother, Maria, died when Violetta was 3 years old. Violetta had known little about his mother before she moved in with her father, because of constant denial of Herman on the importance of Mary in the life of Violetta. Violetta had always wanted to discover things about her, and she did when she discovered many things about her attic, including his clothes, announcements of his recitals and plays, accessories, and his newspaper, Violetta that shows how important she was for her and how much she loved music. While Maria is not physically with Violetta Violetta tries to be the way her mother would like her and make her proud. When Violetta found the attic, she often went to try on the clothes of his mother and read the newspaper. Angie Carrara Aunt/Stepmother Angie is Violetta's aunt, guardian and stepmother. In season 1, Violetta did not know she had no family and Angie was gone. So to Violetta, Angie was her guardian and teacher of singing, but she always seemed to Angie as a mother.It is only Ludmila decided to take a video on the trading Angie and watch it.When Ludmila discovered she saw as the ideal way to Violetta suffer. In season 2, Violetta and Germán both knew Angie be the aunt of Violetta. Angie was also still the guardian of Violetta and mother as a person. But in episode 66, Angie had to leave for France to become a songwriter. In Season 3, Angie comes back and becomes the stepmother of Violetta and Ludmila. friends Francesca Caviglia Best friend/Enemy (earlier) In season 1, Francesca and Violetta were enemies because they were both in love with Tomas. After discovering that Tomas wrote Entre Tu y Yo Violetta and not for her, Francesca and Violetta became friends. However, Francesca and Tomas started dating, but Violetta was upset and Tomas comforted her, Francesca leader to become jealous and end their friendship again. In season 2, they both seemed to have left Buenos Aires. They meet at the airport, but Francesca bag is accidentally taken by Diego. Violetta tries to help Francesca find, but has no luck. So Violetta Francesca offers to help with everything until she got back her suitcase. For the rest of the season, nothing major happens between them, but they are still best friends. In Season 3, Violetta and Francesca go undercover to spy Leon and Gery. Also, when Violetta discovers that Francesca and Diego are dating, they end their friendship for a while. Camila Torres Best friend As soon as Violetta and Camila met, they were friends. This is because if someone is Camila enemies with Ludmila, they were friends with her. Camila Maxi also stopped hitting on Violetta. Nothing major happened between them this season. In season 2, Violetta and Camila have a fight, but everything else seems to them. Also, Camila was the first person to know Violetta lose his voice. In season 3, not many major happens between them yet, but they are still friends, anything. Maxi Ponte Good friend Maxi Violetta met his first day in Studio. It Camila and Braco market where it was, and Camila asked how was his first day. After the issue of Camila, Maxi asked her if she had a boyfriend, and she said no, then Maxi said he was so alone, suggesting that it was "free" to his day, but before go further, Camila prevented. It is possible that Maxi had a little crush on Violetta at their first meeting. Since then they have been good friends and are always there for each other. Clement Galan Friend When Alex came first to the studio, Violetta considered him a friend, but Alex had a huge crush on her and wanted to be with her, but Violetta do not feel the same, she only likes León and wants to be with him . Alex and Gery had a plan for ensuring that Violetta and Leon would not get back together, but their plan does not work in the episode 60 of Violetta Violetta 3 Leon and kissed sang Violetta Descurbi and also shared a kiss and the Episode Alex and even shared a kiss Gery because Alex had not intreast Violetta in more because he knew she wanted to be with Leon. romances León Boyfriend Leon and Violetta first meeting in episode 5 when Leon saved Violetta colliding with a few children skater. Violetta thanked León and they became friends. They had their first real conversation in episode 6 when Ramallo introduced Violetta in León, when they were in studio to talk with Beto on private piano lessons Violetta at Studio 21. First, León wanted to win the heart Violetta just to Tomás jealous because he thinks Tomás was trying to steal his ex-girlfriend, Ludmila, when the two were still dating. But Leon begins to develop his true feelings for Violetta and it hurts because Violetta sees him as a friend and nothing more. But later, after they sang "Voy Por Ti" in the class of Angie, Violetta begins to see Leon in a different way. Leon also helped Violetta conquer stage fright. In episode 34, they finally shared their first kiss, which was also the first kiss of Violetta, then they start dating and spending more and more time together. But their relationship did not work out as they thought, and broke twice because Violetta could not stop thinking about Tomás León was upset, but he still loves. But they are back together, and ended up as a couple. Diego Hernández Ex-boyfriend/friend At the beginning of season 2, Violetta did not like Diego and she thought it was very boring, but later they become friends. After Leon broke with Violetta, she started dating Diego growing and they eventually start dating.However, Diego had a secret plan to destroy Violetta Ludmila and make him leave the studio. As Violetta and Diego know each other, Diego begins to develop real feelings for Violetta, and eventually falls in love with her, this time for real. However, the past catches up with him Diego in the last episodes of season 2 where Violetta discovers the betrayal of Diego and breaks up with him, much to his dismay. Trivia *Tomás was her first love interest. *Leon is her second love interest, and also her first kiss and her current boyfriend. *The first song she wrote was "En Mi Mundo". *The second song she wrote was "Te Creo." *The third song she wrote was Habla Si Puedes. *She also wrote the song Ser Mejor. *She never had a dog. *She can not live without her diary. *For everyone at the studio has a crush on her. *Sometimes she likes to read the diary of his mother and bring her clothes because she feels like she is at her side and she feels. *The style of Violetta is very girly and romantic, and her outfits are almost always flowers and pastel colors like pink and light blue. *She enjoys reading. *In the first episode, she mentioned that her life was in and out of airports, which means that it has to move with her father a lot. *Her father described as intelligent, beautiful and talented. *She does not like Ludmila nor Lara, because both consider him their enemy. *His style has changed a lot in season 2. *She can play the piano, drums, and perhaps even the guitar. *In Season 1, she had a Samsung mobile phone, but in season 2, she has an iPhone. *She wrote "Cómo Quieres" on his feelings for Leon. *It was named after a character opera favorite of his mother Gallery Category:Roles